


Don't Start a Snowball fight with an Android!

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Soft Gavin Reed, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Gavin and Nines experience their first snow day together!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	Don't Start a Snowball fight with an Android!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Reed900 Celebration giftee dat-fandom-losertown! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was the first snow of the season and the only person who seemed to be any kind of excited about it was Gavin Reed. Nines had seen snow on TV plenty of times and didn’t see a reason to go outside in the stuff and freeze his biocomponents. Nonetheless, Gavin was getting dressed in his warmest jacket and boots, turning to Nines, who was washing dishes from breakfast. “C’mon babe, don’t make me go outside all by myself.” He whined as he picked up a worn navy scarf and wrapped it around his neck haphazardly. 

Nines’ eyes narrowed as he finished drying off the last dish and put it away. “You don’t know how to put on a scarf,” he pointed out with a scoff. He moved forward and pulled the scarf off Gavin’s neck and began to wrap it properly around him. Gavin grinned up at Nines, and he looked much like an excited child in the wake of something new and fun. “And I would prefer not to go outside in such freezing temperatures,” he replied, to which Gavin huffed. He reached out and tugged on Nines’ sweater sleeves with a pout, “it won’t be long! Just for a minute. C’mon baby, it’s your first snow. Don’t you want too…I don’t know, sample the snow or some shit like that?”

The android couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped his lips as he tightened the scarf around Gavin’s neck, “Snow is water, Gavin. I already know what water is composed of.” But the earnest attempt to get Nines to go outside had tugged at his emotions. He knew that human children did activities outside when it snowed, did Gavin perhaps want to do something like that? “But…I will accompany you. Just for a moment. To…see.”

“Yes! Okay, here, put on your coat and some boots. It’s fucking cold as a witch’s tit outside,” Gavin went to the coat closet and pulled out Nines’ brand new jacket, the one he had gotten for Christmas from Hank and Connor. They said it suited him better than his old CyberLife jacket and would stop his processes from stuttering in the harsh Detroit winter. The white, polyester fabric was thick, and it had faux fur lining that made it feel soft and comfortable. The fur around the hood was a fashionable touch as well. Gavin threw gloves at Nines, drawing him from his thoughts. Gavin also pulled out some of his old winter boots. “Put these on and meet me outside! Don’t take too long!” And with that, he was out the door with a thud.

Nines’ eyebrows furrowed as he stared at their front door and then down at the gloves in his hands. What had him in such a hurry? There was no way the snow was going to melt anytime soon. Nines bent down and began to lace up the boots on his socked feet. He took his time just because Gavin had tried to rush him, sliding on his leather gloves and then shoving them in his jacket pockets. 

The boots were not his exact size, since they used to be Gavin’s, but they would do for a romp out in the snow. Nines left the apartment, and went down the flight of stairs to the lobby. He exited the apartment building and was immediately blinded by the amount of white that shimmered across everything. There was something different about seeing the snow in person rather than on a TV projection. Something…surreal. Nines stared around in awe at the sheer amount of snow that covered absolutely every surface. Even the cars parked by the apartment were swallowed by the powder. 

As he looked around at what one might call a ‘winter wonderland’, something in his peripheral vision skirted around the stairs. He could only assume it was Gavin, but something was hurled towards his head. Nines jerked his body around, combat protocols kicking in as he smacked the thing that was flying towards him to the ground. His widened eyes looked down to see a pile of fresh snow lying at his feet. 

“Oh my god, Nines! That was so cool!” Gavin called from down in the snow. Nines peered over the railing of the stairs leading to the apartment to see his boyfriend giggling with a pile of snowballs sitting next to him.

“You _threw_ a snowball at me?” Nines gawked, offended. 

“Well…duh. I wanted to catch you by surprise!” Nines moved down the stairs carefully and rounded on Gavin, eyebrows furrowed. “You do know that I’m a police android designed to deal with all manner of combat situations. You wouldn’t be able to catch me by surprise.”

As he spoke, Gavin picked up another snowball and threw it at him. It hit Nines right in the face, startling him so bad that he let out a noise of shock. Gavin burst out laughing and quickly stood. He slid over to Nines, nearly stumbling on the slick snow. The android should have been able to predict that, but he still didn’t catch it in time. The cold was already affecting his systems, that had to be it. Or maybe Nines just wanted to see Gavin laugh. 

Gavin wiped off the snow from Nines’ face with a shit-eating grin, “but I did scare you, didn’t I? Sorry about that babe.”

Nines wrapped his arms around him tightly and looked down at his face with a scowl that had no real malice behind it, “You are not forgiven, I can’t believe you would degrade me like that.”

“I can make it up to you, if you’d like,” Gavin purred, before he leaned up and pecked Nines’ lips a few times. The human’s mouth was already cold and chapped, but Nines didn’t mind one bit. When they pulled away from one another, Nines glanced down at the snowballs Gavin had already created with a curious look, “are snowball fights…fun?”

“Oh yeah, it’s a thrill. Like a gun fight with no danger,” he replied as he unwound Nines’ arms from his waist and retreated back to his pile. Nines watched him thoughtfully, LED spinning yellow. 

“I don’t see how gun fights are relevant to snowball fights, Gavin,” Nines finally stated as he crouched down and began to mold the snow into a sphere in his hands.

“Well, you know. You get adrenaline pumping in your system, you get laser focused and throw these suckers at anything that moves,” Gavin tossed a snowball in his hand with a grin.

Nines finished a few snowballs and stood, “So…I should try to throw these at you?” When Gavin nodded, he instantly darted off to Nines’ surprise. “Not gonna let you hit me easily though!” He cried out as he tried to run through the snow.

Nines picked up a snowball in his gloved hand, pinpointing Gavin with ease and pitching the snowball forward. It smacked the human right in the chest with a lot more force than Nines had intended. Gavin let out an ‘oomph’ and sent one flying right back at Nines, who hadn’t moved. The android dodged it easily and launched himself forward, chasing after Gavin with the few other snowballs he had made.

When they had no more snowballs left, Gavin looked like a drenched cat, melting snow sliding off his coat and pants, and little flecks of snow caught in his hair. While Nines looked perfectly dry besides his pant legs from sloshing through the snow.

“In retrospect, maybe I shouldn’t have challenged an android to a snowball fight,” Gavin panted out as they walked towards the apartment building. Nines turned his head to look down at Gavin, _his_ human. Nines hadn’t wanted to go out in the snow this morning. The cold and androids didn’t really mix, and he didn’t want to test how long he could last out there. But…Gavin had a way of wrapping him around his little finger. And Nines actually…had fun. Had fun in a snowball fight with his boyfriend. Which was something he hadn’t expected to do when he came outside. Gavin never ceased to surprise him. 

Nines moved closer to Gavin as they walked up the stairs and entered the apartment building. He wrapped an arm around his waist with a content sigh. Gavin leaned into him and grinned up at Nines, “sooooo…did ya like the snow then?”

“It was…more fun than I anticipated. But I will assume it was because you were out there with me,” Nines responded softly, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Nines’ waist as well and pulled him close. “Maybe tomorrow we can build a snow cat. Me and my sister used to do that when we were younger!”

Even though there was a chill to Nines’ biocomponents and his systems were running sluggishly, he smiled tenderly down at Gavin and nodded, “sounds like a plan, Gavin.”


End file.
